


Aftermath

by Basicallyjusterin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 24 hours, AH - Freeform, Cuddles, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Extra Life, Fluff, M/M, Onesies, Pokemon - Freeform, RTExtraLife, Rooster Teeth - Freeform, Short, Sleep, drunk, rtlife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basicallyjusterin/pseuds/Basicallyjusterin
Summary: RtExtraLife is almost over and Miles and Cole are too tired to care.





	Aftermath

5am. Everybody is exhausted, the 2 Spooky segment just ended and everybody seems as though they just want to go home. Barbara and Trevor are sat side-by-side on the couch (both falling asleep) and Cole and Miles are cuddling beside them.

 

Several people are passed out on the floor, many have already gone home and Jack is currently hosting the livestream. Taking care of the raffles and such.

 

Miles is currently leaned against the end of the couch and Cole is curled up beside him, head resting on Miles’ shoulder.

 

Cole lets out a yawn and nuzzles his head further into Miles’ neck.

 

Miles smiles and rests his arm on Cole’s shoulder. “How are you holding up?” He whispers.

 

Cole looks up at him, he smiles but Miles can still see the clear exhaustion in his eyes. “I’m tired, but we’ve only got 4 hours left so I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

 

Miles runs his hand through Cole’s still slightly damp hair “we don’t have to stay if you don’t want to baby.”

 

Cole yawns “No it’s fine. I’ll be fine. For the kids, you know?” Cole fake cheered, raising his arm and slinging it over Miles’ shoulder.

 

“Come on, I know you Coleslaw. We could be at home right now asleep.”

 

“Okay yeah I kind of wish I was sleeping next to you right now but I’ve subconsciously decided that I want to stay for at least a few more hours.”

 

Miles leans in and presses one gentle kiss to Cole’s forehead. “Well it’s too late because I called us an uber 5 minutes ago and he should be here in around 3 minutes.”

 

Cole groaned “you’re an asshole, and I love you.”

 

Miles brings Cole in closer to him “I love you too.”

 

“You guys better not be doing anything above PG rated over there.” Barbara let out a witty remark.

 

Miles looked at her and scoffed “come on Babs, I don’t have that much stamina. Also come on, you’re literally sitting on Trevor’s lap right now.”

 

Barbara didn’t respond for a moment, she just looked at Miles in fake disgust, “touché”.

 

———————————————

 

Their Uber finally arrived and the two men left the building, waving goodbye to all the remaining crew members and the audience. For a moment, Miles thought he may have to carry Cole outside, but he eventually was able to stand up and the two safely made it to the uber.

 

They two had been through Hell that night. Constant punishments left and right. Moon balls, paint balls, shots. Cole had even recently been in the dunk tank.

Unfortunately, He didn’t bring any extra clothes so now he was forced to wear just his boxers under the iconic Pikachu onesie.

 

Not that Miles minded. If he wasn’t so tired he would most likely have his hands all over Cole right now. But at the moment, that was the last thing on their minds.

 

They finally pulled up in front of their apartment, Miles and Cole both got out of the car and thanked the driver, they then entered their apartment and made their way to the elevator.

 

The building was quiet, apart from a few people they saw on their way out to work, there was nobody out of their apartment. Miles pressed the button in front of him and the elevator opened, he motioned for Cole to enter first; who bowed graciously “my what a gentleman” Cole pretended to fan himself.

 

Miles then walked in and proceeded to press the button labeled ‘LVL 6’. He then felt a warmth around him as Cole had lovingly wrapped his arms around him from the back. Miles sighed, happily and leaned back into his boyfriend’s embrace.

 

He felt so safe in that moment. The feeling of Cole’s body pressed against his own in a reassuring way, the way Cole pressed a few gentle kisses to the top of Miles’ head that left him breathless. He thought he could stay in this moment forever.

 

But alas, the familiar ding of the elevator released them from their trance. Miles reached for Cole’s hand and they interlocked fingers, walking hand-in-hand to their apartment.

 

They entered the room and all the lights were still off except for the kitchen light, which was still on from when Miles had left the set earlier to grab a change of clothes for him and Cole.

 

They both walked into the kitchen together, Miles grabbed a glass from the cupboard and began to fill it with water while Cole leaned against the counter and watched him.

 

“Do you want anything?” Miles asked Cole, placing his now empty cup in the sink.

 

“Yeah.” Cole responded, reaching out and grabbing Miles’ arm. He then proceeded to say, with a whine “I want to go to bed.”

 

Miles smiled at his boyfriends’ persistence and allowed himself to be pulled away by his lover.

 

Cole dragged him through their apartment until they reached their bedroom where he let go of Miles’ hand and immediately fell on the bed.

 

Miles stood and watched him, amused. Cole turned on his back and opened his arms, “come join me I need your warmth.”

 

“My warmth?” Miles questioned.

 

“Yes.” Cole confirmed “You radiate heat and I’m a skinny little twig with no meat on my bones so I need you to keep me warm.”

 

Miles smirked and walked towards him. He flopped down beside him, laying on his side to face Cole “well then I give you my warmth”

 

He opened his arms and Cole didn’t hesitate to scooch in closer to him. Miles wrapped his arms around him and pulled him tight against his body.

 

Cole mumbled something inaudible into Miles’ chest.

 

“Wanna repeat that?” Miles chuckled.

 

Cole moved his head out of Miles’ chest and looked up at him, “We should probably change out of these onesies.”

 

Miles groaned, “Cole you got me to lie down so there’s no way you’re going to get me back up now.”

 

Cole adjusted himself so he was now propped up on his left elbow “fair enough. Will you at least let me change?” He asked.

 

Miles grabbed Cole suddenly and pulled him back towards him once more. Cole let out happy sigh to show that he would accept this as an answer.

 

“Okay.” He mumbled, “this is just fine.”

 

The two laid in silence for a while but it wasn’t long before the two of them both passed out in pure exhaustion. Completely forgetting about any of their responsibilities and both drifting into a deep sleep, wrapped in each others arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so shit lol I wrote this in Science class. I’m very obsessed with this ship again and there isn’t a lot of content of them so I’ll just have to fuel you guys


End file.
